


Love At The Academy

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: SHAUMondays Malec Ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, but with his own glamorous spin, education AU, magnus and alec are both teachers, magnus likes to dress professional, they are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Magnus and Alec are both teachers at Brocelind Academy





	Love At The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SHAUMondays for the Education theme. I really enjoyed writing this one!! I wasn't sure how to end this, so I apologize for the wierd ending, lol.

Riiiing!

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the end of the school day. As the students filed out of the classroom to head to their lockers, Magnus wiped down the whiteboard, logged out of his computer, packed up his belongings, and walked out the classroom door. Magnus Bane, or Mr. Bane as his students called him, was an 11th grade History teacher at Brocelind Academy, a prestigious high school in Alicante. Now only 26 years old, he had been a teacher there for four years, and the job had been pretty good to him. He just loved teaching, and history just happened to be his favorite subject.

Teaching there is also how he met his fiancé, Alec. Alexander Lightwood was an English and Creative Writing teacher; he had started teaching there a year earlier than Magnus had. They had both fallen hard for each other, and had started dating after two weeks. Fast forward four years, and now they’re engaged; the happiest Magnus had been in a while. He was on his way to meet Alec now; there is a mandatory staff meeting with the principal, so he has no other choice but to go. So, Magnus left the room, and started walking down to the English wing.

****

Magnus made it to Alec’s classroom door; it was halfway open, and he could hear the sound of fingers typing on a keyboard. He moved to look inside, and saw Alec sitting at his desk; his full attention on whatever he was doing on his computer. Magnus let out a dreamy sigh. He just looked so handsome when he was concentrated on his work. His eyebrows furrowed, his hair slightly hanging in his eyes, his tongue poking out from between his lips... He was so hopelessly in love with this man. To get his attention, Magnus lightly knocked on the door.

Alec looked up at this, and said, “Hey.” His mouth raising into a smile; his eyes so full of love.

“Hey yourself, handsome.” Magnus said flirtatiously. He walked into the room, and towards Alec. “What’s going on in here?” He asked.

Alec looked down at the papers on his desk. “Oh, I was just getting a head start on grading these essays before our meeting. I don't have any classes to teach last period, so I just decided to do it now.” He said, starting to put his things away. He turned to look at Magnus, looking at him up and down, a lopsided smile gracing his features. “Wow. You look nice today.”

Magnus smoothed his hands down his outfit thoughtfully. Alec had to leave early that morning, so he didn't get to see what Magnus was wearing until just now.

“Thank you, love. I thought you might like it.” He said. Today he decided to wear a simple black striped suit, with a white button-down shirt. Of course, he had to add to own spin on it; he wore a brightly patterned tie, his usual rings on his fingers and ornaments on his ears, and maroon nail polish. He was especially proud of his hair; he had it styled in neat ringlets on top of his head, and a few maroon stripes to match his nails. He had just redone his undercut that morning, so his hair looked particularly lovely today. He even put more detail in his makeup; even more than usual when he was working.

Alec got up from his chair, and walked over to Magnus. He put one hand on the small of his back, and the other cupped his cheek.

“Well,” Alec said, “you thought correctly. You look beautiful.” He leaned his head down to capture Magnus’s lips in a sweet kiss. Magnus sighed into the kiss, cupping his own hands around Alec’s face, deepening it further. Even though it was brief, he soaked in every moment of it.

They broke away, a small smile on Magnus’s face. “Thank you, Alexander.” He said still smiling as Alec strokes his thumb across his cheek. “Not that I don't love the affection, dear, but we should probably start heading to the meeting before it gets too late.” He said, gently pulling away.

Alec chuckled. “Right. Sorry.” Alec said, a blush rising on his cheeks as to rubbed the back of his next.

“No need to apologize, Alexander. I know I look gorgeous.” Magnus said jokingly, moving his arms in a silly pose.

Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek for good measure. He took his hand, and said, “You’re right, we should get going.”

Magnus nodded, and said, “You got all of your things together?”

Alec slung his bag around his shoulder. “Yep. Let’s go.” Alec said, walking out the classroom door, and locking it.

****

They made it to the meeting right on time. The principal of Brocelind Academy, Lydia Branwell, liked the staff meetings to start right on time in order to end at a reasonable time.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all had a wonderful day, and that all is well with you. Now, to start off this meeting, I'd like to congratulate Alec Lightwood on organizing the talent show this past weekend. It was quite a success.” Lydia said.

Alec smiled bashfully while the other faculty members applauded.

“Congrats, babe.” Magnus whispered to him.

“Thanks.” Alec whispered back, placing his hand on top of Magnus’s, which was resting on his leg.

“Alright. So, let’s get started now. As you know, it's now October. You know what that means? It means that it's time to start planning midterm exams for the end of November. In order to…”

The meeting went on for about an hour, Ms. Branwell continuing to talk about midterms and school events. After the meeting let out, Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes to their fellow staff members, and they went out the front doors of the school.

They walked down the street hand in hand, walking to their favorite pizza place to pick up food to bring home for dinner.

“So how was your day today, Magnus?” Alec asked, breaking the comfortable   
silence between them.

“Hmm, it went pretty well, if I do say so myself. My lecture on Ancient Rome was quite the talk of the hallways. You would've thought I was actually there! Ha!”

“That’s great, Magnus! You’ve been preparing that lecture all night.”

“Oh, yes. You know, Alexander, the best part was…”

The two of them continued walking down the street to get to the pizza place, totally content just being together after a long day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on tumblr or twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @malecbane-wood
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
